


Providence

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia gets unexpected visitors sometimes. Sometimes, it's a good thing.





	Providence

There were days, Leia decided, that she truly wished she had managed to keep her little army and project far more secret than she had.

Today was going to be one of those days, possibly.

She glanced up as the people in a tizzy entered, just behind one of the calmest people Leia had ever felt in the Force. The man was far older than she was, white hair and mustache cut in the very precise military pattern of her enemies from her youth, wearing a faded uniform of the same. The light blaster at his side, probably the main reason her young security were in such a state, was an ancient model that predated the Empire.

"Admiral," she greeted. "You two can go. If he's found his way here, and we're not already under attack, I'm fairly certain I want to hear what he has to say."

"Gener—"

Her look withered the protest, and both withdrew to outside the door of the tiny room that was her office.

"Princess Organa."

"General suits me more these days, Admiral Pellaeon," she said before indicating the chair near her desk. "Please, sit. Tell me why you found my little operation here."

He did sit, somewhat stiffly, and met her gaze evenly. "The Empire made mistakes. I can see this now… and no, I am not interested in discussing past atrocities. However, those mistakes, and worse, are at the very core of this new First Order.

"I was honed by one of the most brilliant strategists in the Empire's ranks. I cannot choose the First Order, yet, at the same time, I can't **not** fight. How do I help you?"

Maybe the day wasn't going to be that bad. Leia slowly smiled at the man.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."


End file.
